wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Gwiazda Południa/12
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Gwiazda Południa Przygotowania do pościgu. Gdy Cyprjan dowiedział się o tem, że podejrzywano Matakita o kradzież kamienia, starał się uniewinnić swego służącego. Myślał, iż raczej posądzić należy o to przestępstwo Annibala Pantalacci, Fridela lub Natana. Przypominając sobie jednak częste kradzieże różnych drobiazgów przez Matakita dokonane i próżne usiłowania odzwyczajenia go od tego nałogu, doszedł do przekonania, że natura kafra może przezwyciężyła nad siłą woli młodego chłopca. Prawdą też było, że Matakit znajdował się w sali wtedy, gdy djament zginął, wreszcie jego ucieczka i zabranie z domu drobnych ruchomości, jak worka z ubraniem i narzędziami, mogły tylko świadczyć na jego niekorzyść. Nadzieja inżyniera, że Matakit może wróci jeszcze, nie sprawdziła się i w południe udał się na fermę Watkinsa. Zastał tam, oprócz Watkinsa, Jamesa Hilton i Friedla, naradzających się nad sposobem odzyskania djamentu. Z nadejściem Cyprjana weszła również do pokoju Alicja. – Musimy ścigać tego podłego Matakita, wołał Watkins, a jeśli przy nim klejnotu nie znajdziemy, każę mu brzuch rozpłatać, bo może go połknął. – Ależ panie Watkins, nie unoś się pan tak, starał się go uspokoić Cyprjan, aby połknąć kamień tak duży, musiałby mieć żołądek strusia! – Pomiędzy żołądkiem kafra a strusim niema wielkiej różnicy. W ogóle dziwię się jak pan możesz żartować w tak ważnej chwili! – Nie żartuję, ale wyznaję, że mnie więcej martwi postępowanie Matakita niż strata kamienia. Wszyscy obecni spojrzeli na Cyprjana jak na warjata. – A tak, kończył Cyprjan spokojnie, niezapominajcie panowie, że gdy zrobiłem jeden kamień, mogę tę szkodę naprawić i zrobić drugi. – Panie inżynierze, rzekł Annibal Pantalacci groźnym tonem, radzę panu nie powtarzać swych doświadczeń, zarówno dla dobra Gryqualandu, jak i dla własnego. – Mój panie, odparł Cyprjan, nie mam zamiaru pytać pana o radę i pozwolenie. – Ach, dajcież pokój sprzeczkom, nie pora na to, zawołał pan Watkins. Przyznaj się, panie Méré, że nie możesz ręczyć, iż uda ci się zrobić djament tej samej wielkości, koloru i kształtu, przypuściwszy nawet, że szczęśliwym trafem i drugie doświadczenie będzie udatnem. Słowa p. Watkinsa były dość rozsądne. Bezwątpienia doświadczenie oparte było na zasadach nowoczesnej chemji, ale zachodziło pytanie, o ile traf nie przyczynił się do tak pomyślnego rozwiązania. Absolutnej pewności co do powtórnego udania się próby – mieć nie mógł. W tych warunkach odszukanie złodzieja stawało się sprawą naglącą. – Nie odkryto żadnych śladów zbiega? – zapytał Watkins. – Żadnych, odparł Cyprjan. – Czy obszukano okolicę, obozowisko? – Z największą ścisłością, – zapewnił Friedel. Złodziej prawdopodobnie już w nocy uciekł, a dokąd, tego stanowczo orzec nie można. – Czy oficer policji przeszukał jego chatę, – pytał dalej fermer. – Tak, ale żadnego śladu nie znalazł. – Ach, zawołał Watkins, dałbym 500, nawet 1000 funtów szterlingów, gdyby go schwytano! Rozumiem to, – rzekł Pantalacci, lecz wątpię, czy kiedykolwiek zobaczysz djament, albo tego, co go skradł! – A to dlaczego? Bo Matakit nie będzie tak głupi, aby się w drodze zatrzymywał. Skieruje się on zapewnię przez Limpopo, w pustynię, do Zambezi albo do jeziora Tanganyka, a może do Buszmanów się zapędzi! Czy podstępny włoch mówił to, co myślał, czy też chciał innych zniechęcić do ścigania Matakita, aby samemu podjąć tę wyprawę? Myśl ta nasunęła się Cyprjanowi, gdy przysłuchiwał się mowie Pantalacciego. Fermer nie należał jednak do ludzi, których można prędko zniechęcić. Zniecierpliwiony spoglądał przez okno na zielone brzegi Waal, jakby się spodziewał ujrzeć zbiega na jego wybrzeżu. – Nie, zawołał tak łatwo nie dam za wygranę! muszę odzyskać klejnot! muszę też tego łotra zdybać! Ach, gdyby mnie tylko ta podagra nie męczyła, – dopiąłbym celu w krótkim czasie. – Kochany ojcze, uspokój się, zawołała Alicja. – No, któż staje na ochotnika? pytał Watkins, oglądając się wokoło, Kto ma chęć puścić się w pogoń za kafrem? Nagroda będzie warta trudu, moje słowo na to! Nie otrzymawszy żadnej odpowiedzi, mówił dalej: – Moi panowie, jest was tu czterech, starających się o rękę mojej córki; a więc, kto dostawi złodzieja z djamentem, – słowo honoru na to, córkę mu oddam! – Zgoda! zawołał James Hilton. – Należę do wyprawy, zapewnił Friedel, ktoby niechciał zdobyć takiej nagrody! ze złośliwym uśmiechem dodał Pantalacci. Alicja zadrżała z oburzenia i wstydu na słowa ojca, i ledwie zdołała powstrzymać się od płaczu. – Panno Watkins, mówił cicho Cyprjan do niej, przyjąłbym chętnie udział w wyprawie, ale czy upoważniasz mnie pani do tego? – Upoważniam pana wraz z najserdeczniejszem życzeniem powodzenia, panie Cyprjanie – odpowiedziała z żywością. – W takim razie pójdę choćby na koniec świata! zawołał Cyprjan, wróciwszy się ku p. Watkins. – No, czeka nas trud nie mały, zauważył Pantalacci, ten Matakit każe nam dobrze biegać. On zapewne jutro już dosięgnie Potchfstrom i okoliczne góry, zanim my chaty opuścimy. – Kto wam przeszkadza dziś puścić się w drogę, zauważył Cyprjan. – Panu nikt, jeśli mu tak pilno. – Co się mnie tyczy, nie myślę wyruszyć bez prowiantu, dobrego woza, tuzina bawołów i dwóch koni pod wierzch. A to wszystko znajdziemy dopiero w Pothfstromie. – Czy Annibal mówił serjo, czy też chciał się odłączyć od innych, było to pytanie, na które trudno odpowiedzieć. Ale miał też odrobinę słuszności; bez środków lokomocji i zapasu żywności, byłoby nierozsądnie zapuszczać się na północną stronę Gryqualandu. Koszt woza i bawołów wynosił conajmniej od ośmiu do dziesięciu tysięcy franków; wiedział o tem Cyprjan, a posiadał wszystkiego zaledwie cztery tysiące. – Mam myśl! zawołał nagle Tomasz Steele, czemu nie mamy wyprawy tej odbyć wspólnie; koszt się znacznie zmniejszy, a cel będzie tak samo dla każdego dostępny. – Wydaje mi się to słusznem, zauważył Friedel. – I ja się zgadzam na ten projekt, nie wahając się, rzekł Cyprjan. – Dobrze, rzekł ostatni Pantalacci, ale pod warunkiem, że możemy się rozłączyć, wrazie, gdyby kto sobie życzył ścigać zbiega na własną rękę. – Zgoda i na to – odpowiedział Hilton. Kupujemy na wspólny koszt wóz, bawoły i żywność, a każdy może się odłączyć, jeżeli przyjdzie stanowcza chwila. – Zgadzamy się zatem, potwierdzili Cyprjan, Friedel i Pantalacci. Kiedy panowie wyruszacie? pytał Watkins, któremu wyprawa ta dawała nadzieję odzyskania djamentu. – Jutro omnibusem do Potchfstromu, – odpowiedział Friedel, innego sposobu dostania się tam niema. – Przystajemy! W trakcie tej rozmowy Alicja odciągnęła na stronę Cyprjana i zapytała go, czy sądzi na prawdę, iż Matakit jest winnym? – Panno Alicjo, odpowiedział inżynier, muszę przyznać, iż wszystko przemawia przeciwko niemu, zdaje mi się jednak, że i włoch w tej sprawie odgrywa pewną rolę. Cóż to za mina wisielca! I takiego człowieka mieć za współzawodnika! ale cóż robić, dobrze, że będzie go można trochę nadzorować, gorzej byłoby, gdyby działał na własną rękę. Czwórka starających się wkrótce pożegnała p. Watkinsa ł jego córkę. Pożegnanie było krótkie i serdeczne. Pozorna zgoda łączyła tych rywali, którzy razem wyruszyć mieli, a w duszy jeden drugiego odsyłał do czarta. Wróciwszy do domu zastał Cyprjan na progu siedzących Bardika i Lîego. Bardik od czasu przyjęcia służby okazywał wielką przychylność dla swego pana. Gdy im Cyprjan powiedział o swojem postanowieniu, Bardik i Lî odezwali się jednocześnie: – Zabierz nas ojczulku, prosimy cię o to bardzo! – Was zabrać, po co? – Aby ci kawę gotować i obiad przyrządzać – odpowiedział Bardik, utrzymywać bieliznę w porządku, – odezwał się Lî. I aby cię strzedz od złoczyńców, zakończyli razem. – Dobrze, zabieram was, kiedy sobie tego życzycie, rzekł rozczulony ich przywiązaniem Cyprjan. Następnego ranka udał się Cyprjan wraz ze swoimi sługami do obozowiska w Wandergaart, aby zająć miejsce w omnibusie, idącym do Potchfstromu. Mijając fermę Watkinsa, uśpioną o tej porze, zdawało mu się, że z poza firanek jednego okna ujrzał postać dziewczęcia, szlącego mu ostatnie pożegnanie!